


Children of Bast

by giuly666



Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alive Pietro Maximoff, F/F, F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shifter Bucky, Shifter Pepper, Shifter Pietro, Shifter Rhodey, Shifter Tony Stark, Shifter Wanda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-03-26 05:27:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13851054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giuly666/pseuds/giuly666
Summary: It's short, but I needed to clear a little point for the story.





	1. Chapter 1

Tony's outfit: [Full Chapter](https://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?.locale=it&id=236036891)

 

**Children of Bast**

**Chapter 1**

** T’challa’s P.O.V. **

**_\--Vienna’s International Center--_ **

I’m looking out of the balcony, admiring this new city.

“Ms. Stark, These need your signature.” a female voice says, making me turn to find the daughter of the first man who betrayed my country and my people. I watch as she signs a few papers. “Thank you.” the UN staffer tells her, before going away. I look at her, seeing her for the very first time in real person. Her hair is straight, darker than a new moon night’s sky. Her skin is gold, kissed by the sun. Her eyes a strange but perfect mix of whiskey and gold, colder than ice. Her dark lips form a tight line on her blank face. She’s dressed in black, no other color can be seen. She’s elegant but still recognizable. I watch as a man is standing by her side, his dark brown hair reaching his shoulders. His artic grey eyes are anxious and guarded. He’s dressed elegantly, but with the same style of Ms. Stark, with black dress pants, a black shirt and a black coat and black shoes. His beard is well kept, giving him an almost noble appearance. The two are close, their shoulders brushing together whenever they move. His eyes move to me, probably feeling my stare. Ms. Stark follows his eyes to me, her unusual eyes looking at me as if they could see right through my soul. I take a breath, before walking up to them.

“I suppose you are well used to the spotlight, Ms. Stark.” I say, making her raise an eyebrow.

“More so than you, Prince T’challa.” she replies, voice cold.

“May I ask your name, sir?” I then ask the man who hasn’t yet stopped staring at me.

“Bucky Barnes, Your Highness.” he answers, voice low but firm. I nod.

“Prince T’challa of Wakanda.” I introduce myself, feeling as if I am standing before two predators with the way their eyes never stop to assess me, for that’s exactly what both of them are doing.

“Picture me surprised that a prince such as yourself just interacted with the likes of _me_.” Ms. Stark points out. “After all, I am the daughter of the man who betrayed you all.” she finishes, making me lower my head a bit, my eyes never leaving their forms.

“We believe in not letting the faults of a man fall on his descendants’ shoulders.” I explain, making her raises both eyebrows in surprise.

“Unyana.” my father says, coming to stand near me. (son)

“Baba.” I greet him, nodding my head and smiling. He then turns to the persons in front of us. (father)

“Ms. Stark. It is a pleasure to meet you.” my father’s voice is serious, but not less kind.

“The pleasure is mine, King T’chaka. May I introduce you to my companion and clansman James Buchanan Barnes.” she says, turning a bit to the man standing near her, their arms touching completely. I frown at her words.

“It is an honor, Your Highness. And please, Bucky or Mr. Barnes are enough.” he says, nodding in respect.

“The honor is mine, Mr. Barnes.” Baba says, smiling a bit.

“Clansman?” I ask Ms. Stark, not able to let her words go.

“We were both born under the same clan, though at different times. The color of our clothes is a symbol of companionship when out of our clan’s territory.” she explains, her voice and eyes warming up in what seems to be nostalgia.

“We never usually leave the territory alone, preferring to wonder in couples or small groups, and we can only do so after a certain age.” Mr. Barnes concludes, giving both my father and I the impression that their clan has similar, if not the same, traditions as our tribes. I see Ms. Stark turn pensive, before she turns to her companion.

“Na u na le temoso ea Pepper hore a se ke a re emetse?” she asks him, surprising both my father and I for her fluent use of the Southern Sotho language. (have you warned Pepper not to wait for us back?)

“Ke na le, le hoja a ne a batla a ntša molaleng oa ka ha ke mo bolella hore e ne e le rōna ba babeli feela sebokeng.” he answers her, making my father and I share a look of amusement. Ms. Stark huffs a chuckle, shaking her head. (I have, though she almost ripped my throat out when I told her it would have been just the two of us at the meeting.)

“Ke Pepper, u ne u lebeletse eng?” she asks him, a small smirk on her black lips. (She's Pepper, what did you expect?)

“Tšepo e fokolang haholoanyane tabeng ea ho sireletsa bophelo ba Mofumahali oa rona.” he tells her, honesty coloring his tone. His words shock both Baba and myself. _Ms. Stark is a Queen?_ (a little bit more of trust when it comes to protecting our Queen's life.)

“Ha ke hloke ho sireletsoa, mor'eso. Bast ha a e-s'o mpha pontšo ea hore ke itokisetse ho mo finyella masimong.” she tells him, confirming our suspicions while, at the same time, making us reevaluate this woman standing before us. (I do not need protection, brother. Bast has not yet given me a sign to prepare myself to reach him in the fields.)

“Still, my point stands.” Mr. Barnes says, switching back to English, making Ms. Star - Queen Stark - shake her head with a small smile.

~ If everyone could please be seated. This assembly is now in session. ~ a voice on the speakers breaks the atmosphere around the four of us.

“We should probably do as said. It was a pleasure and an honor, Your Highnesses.” Ms. - Queen Stark says, nodding to us. We both nod back.

“We would be honored to have the chance to speak more with you both, if you would be agreeable.” my father stops them.

“Of course, King T’chaka.” Mr. Barnes agrees, before the two depart.

“A Queen?” I breath out to my father.

“It seems that there is more to the Stark family then we first assumed.” Baba comments, before he goes to the podium, while I take a stand near the windows. As my father speaks, I see a commotion outside. I widen my eyes as I realize the presence of a bomb.

“EVERYBODY GET DOWN!” I shout, running to my father, but the explosion makes me fly away. Once everything stops, I stand up, trying to reach the podium where my father was. When I get there Ms. Stark is kneeling close to my father with her right hand outstretched, a golden holographic-like barrier protecting them. I turn to see another golden barrier surrounding the rest of the people in the room, Mr. Barnes holding out his right hand. I kneel next to my father once the barrier is down, checking him for any possible injury. When I find none, apart from small cuts here and there. I turn to Ms. Stark, realizing just how much more important to my people she had just become. “Baba?” I ask my father. (father)

“Ndilungile, nyana.” he reassures me, before he turns to the woman next to us. “Wakanda thanks you for saving her king, and I personally thank you for providing me with a barrier, thus saving my life.” he tells Ms. Stark. (I am fine, son.)

“It was only right for me to do so, after the betrayal my father did to your people. I hope my debt is paid with this, though I plan on giving you back the Vibranium my father stole as soon as I can get it back.” she says, her words sincere.

“There is no need for that, umntwana othandekayo.” my father tells her, smiling softly at her. “The debt you thought you owed us never existed, which means that _we_ are in debt with you.” (dear child)

“Still, the Vibranium belongs to you. I will make sure it gets back to its rightful owner.” she promises, nodding at us. She then turns to survey the rest of the room, making both my father and my eyes follow hers. I notice the second barrier not being there anymore, the people safe, even if scared and shocked. I see Mr. Barnes running to us, kneeling before my father’s savior and hugging her close.

“Mofumahali oa ka ea ratehang, ke ne ke nahana hore nke ke ka khona ho u sebeletsa le ho u sireletsa hape. Ka kopo, u se ke ua ipeha kotsing joaloka ena. Leloko la rona le hloka Mofumahali oa lona hore a pholohe.” he says, his voice trembling. (my beloved Queen, I thought I would have never been able to serve and protect you again. Please, do not ever put yourself at risk like this. Our clan needs its Queen to survive.)

“Ke hantle, mor'eso. Joalokaha ke boletse pele, ha e e-s'o be nako ea hore ke kopane hape le 'Mè oa rona Bast. Ba panther ba ntse ba phela.” she tells him, voice calm and warm, making me stare at her in wonder. _Panther?_ (all is fine, brother. As I've said before, it is not yet time for me to reunite with our mother Bast. The panther still lives.)

Once we are able to get everyone safe and sound outside of the building, paramedics take care of our wounds, the Dora Milaje standing close to us, all of them being aware of the Queen who saved their King and her companion. Our guards watch over them, making sure the two of them are safe from any possible harm, their respect clear in their eyes for the two people who prevented a massacre. “Tony!” I hear a female voice scream, before I turn to see a strawberry blond woman and a black skinned man running to Ms. Stark and Mr. Barnes’s side, both of the newcomers’ clothes completely black. _Other clansmen?_ The woman and the man check over Ms. Stark, before they check Mr. Barnes, their eyes full of concern and fear. “Mofumahali oa ka ... Khaitseli ea ka ...” the woman breaths out, hugging Ms. Stark. (my Queen... my sister...)

“It seems that the Queen is loved by her people.” Baba comments from my right side.

“Just as much as you are, Baba.” I tell him, making him smile. I watch as the four share a group hug, all of them smiling widely and laughing with joy. I smile at the display, feeling pleased to see them so free of showing their emotions with no restriction.

“Such a familiar bond, wouldn’t you say, nyana?” Baba asks me, smiling gently. (son)

“I think so too, Baba.” I tell him, smiling wide. (father)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's short, but I needed to clear a little point for the story.

**Children of Bast**

**_Chapter 2_ **

** \--Tony’s P.O.V.-- **

I stare at the desolation the explosion caused to the building and frown, turning to my clansmen, angry. “Ke batla hore bohle ba shebe se etsahetseng mona. Ha ho letho le le leng leo u sa le tsebeng. Ke batla moetsalibe 'me kea ba batla hona joale!” I hiss at Pepper, my eyes blazing. (I want everyone looking into what happened here. Don't a single piece of evidence unattended. I want the culprit and I want them now!)

“Yes, ma’am.” she answers, before she starts analyzing the security tapes with Friday on her Stark pad. I then look at Rhodey.

“Mor'eso, ke hloka hore u ikopanye le moloko. Etsa bonnete ba hore ba loketse ntoa e ka khonehang. Hlahloba hore linaha li patiloe.” I tell him, frowning. He nods, before he turns and get into his car, driving away. (Brother, I need you to contact the tribe. Make sure they're ready for a possible war. And check that the lands are hidden.)

“Tones?” James calls me, worried.

“Had we not been there, almost everyone in there would have been killed, Jay. Someone is trying to start a war. I don’t want to rick our people, no matter the price I have to pay for that.” I tell him, taking his right hand in mine. “Please, Jay. Try to understand.” I beg with him. He sighs.

“I thought I was done with the wars for the rest of my life…” he says, making both Pepper and I share an uncomfortable look.

“We know, brother. But, no matter what we want, the declaration has already been made.” Pepper points out, making me nod.

“But why? What would they gain from this?” I ask myself, turning to the Wakandan Royals, frowning.

“Chaos. Pure unaltered chaos.” James answers.

“We have a problem.” Pepper says, gaining my attention. I look at the tablet. Shock. Bewilderment. _What in Bast’s name am I looking at?!_

“What is the meaning of this?” I ask her, starting to tremble with fury.

“Tony?” James asks, before he too looks at the tablet. “What?” he whispers, shocked and abashed. I nod, sharing his sentiment, as we stare at the culprit of the bombing, who looks incredibly like James.

“If I didn’t know any better, I would have taken him for you, James.” Pepper says, staring at the screen. I feel footsteps behind me I turn to find five armed guards.

“What do I owe this pleasure, gentlemen?” I ask them, growling.

“We are here to arrest the culprit, ma’am. One James Barnes.” the man in the middle states, making me raise an eyebrow at him.

“If you want, you can ask every person that was in the building, and they will all tell you that the man you’re trying to arrest is the reason why they are all alive.” I warn him, standing in front of him.

“Ma’am…” the guard starts, before he is interrupted.

“Is there a problem here?” I turn in time to find Prince T’Challa standing on my right.

“Your Highness. We are here to arrest one James Barnes. He is responsible…” the man starts.

“Of saving more the one hundred lives today. I can testify for that myself, as will my Father if needed.” the Prince politely interrupts him. “This man” he says, nodding at James “saved my father’s life and mine today. Furthermore, he had been in the building since before the meeting had started.” he explains, making me nod at him in thanks. I notice the Chief frowning at the new information.

“I fear someone is trying to blame my brother for their crimes.” I tell him, keeping myself in front of Jay. _If these humans think they can take one of mine away, they’re sorely mistaken_.

“Forgive us, ma’am, Your Highness. We’ll collect the statements of those present at the meeting and we’ll conduct a thorough investigation on the bombing. We are sorry for wrongly accusing you, Mr. Barnes.” the Chief of the Guards says, nodding, before they all move away. I turn to Prince T’Challa.

“Thank you for protecting my brother’s honor and innocence, Your Highness. I am deeply grateful.” I thank him, bowing my head in respect.

“I am the one to thank you, for neither my father nor my Dora Milaje would have been alive without your help.” he says, bowing back to me.

“May Bast grant you safety.” I wish him, stepping back.

“May Bast grant you protection.” he answers, smiling. I nod one last time, before I turn and usher both James and Pepper away from the streets.

“C’mon. We have preparations to make.” I tell them, leading us to my GMC Truck. _This day better be over fast._

**\--T’Challa’s P.O.V.--**   

I stare at Queen Tony’s back, admiring the strength of such a beautiful woman. I slowly walk back to my Father, smiling at his expectant eyes.

“It seems to me that you have grown fond of Queen Tony, Unyana.” he tells me, knowingly. (son)

“It seems that way, Baba.” I agree, lowering my eyes. (father)

“What did those Guards want, T’Challa?” Father asks me. I sigh.

“It seems that the culprit resembles Mr. Barnes a lot, causing many to wrongly assume he had been the one behind the bombing.” I answer him, frowning.

“We will give our statements to the Police and we will grant Wakanda protection over Queen Tony and her clansmen. It is the least we can do, after the great gift they have granted us in saving our lives.” Father orders, making both the Dora Milaje and I nod in agreement. _Whoever is behind this will pay for their crimes._


End file.
